


Loud

by nullvoid



Series: Shyan Playlist [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Shane Madej, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Song: Loud (Feed the Biirds), They're technically vers tho, Top Ryan Bergara, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/pseuds/nullvoid
Summary: However, as their relationship had progressed into more of thebedroom explorationterritory, Ryan couldn't help but notice howquietShane always was.Or, Ryan gets tired of Shane being quiet in the bedroom.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Playlist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802245
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/gifts).



> I wrote this for [steph!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis/)
> 
> Also [here's the song!](https://open.spotify.com/track/3B0eFBbYwK7BMfNlGLG1TU?si=H9afd3NhRWGN25qev260CA/) (spotify)

Saturdays weren't normally so peaceful for Ryan. He was sat on his plush couch, reading a novel he had been dying to cross off of his list for awhile. A slow and gentle "studying" playlist played from his bluetooth speaker on the coffee table. Ryan took a deep breath and exhaled, relishing the quiet of his apartment.

"Oh- oh,  _ fuck _ !"

Well, so much for the quiet. Ryan set his book in his lap, checking his Apple watch. The stopwatch app read out fifteen minutes, making Ryan smirk. He heaved himself up and walked down to his bedroom door, easing it open silently in front of him. Inside laid the most delicious sight.

Shane was on their bed, totally nude. His arms were bound together to the headboard, legs folded and also tied to keep them open. A small bullet vibe was strapped to his already straining cock, still on low from when Ryan first set it up. Accompanying the bullet vibe was a vibrating prostate stimulator, which Ryan was sure was the cause of Shane's occasional tremors and jumps. A thick silicone ring was snug around the base of his cock.

His partner's position meant his body was totally on display. Ryan gladly spent his time taking it all in. Shane's head was currently thrown back, breath leaving him in hurried pants. He hadn't noticed his lover's eyes roving over him.

"Oh- oh my god, fuck-" Shane hissed, hands flexing in their restraints and back arching slightly. Ryan smiled and knocked lightly on the door before stepping in, approaching the bed slowly. Shane whimpered and rolled his head to look over at him.

"How's my baby girl doing? Ropes aren't too tight?" the taller man's eyes practically rolled as the pleasure of the words shot through him, shaking his head lightly.

"N‐No, daddy, feels so good.." Ryan chuckled and pressed his knees to the bed, crawling over to caress Shane's calves.

"Mm, I'm glad to hear that, kitten. I heard you in the living room a moment ago.." Shane's limbs trembled at the gentle touches, a quiet whine hitching in the back of his throat.

"'M sorry, daddy-"

"Ah ah, princess, none of that." Ryan pressed a kiss to his knee, eyes locked on the glassy gaze of his lover. "You know daddy's doing this because I  _ want  _ to hear you."

Ryan hadn't thought much of it in the beginning; the way that Shane held back how he felt was just a typical midwestern thing, he figured. However, as their relationship had progressed into more of the  _ bedroom exploration  _ territory, Ryan couldn't help but notice how  _ quiet _ Shane always was. It didn't matter if he was giving or receiving, the older man would always repress his moans and grunts, choosing instead to muffle them into Ryan's neck or bite at his lip, arms, or hands to keep them at bay. Today, though, Ryan was set on changing that.

He slid his hands over the ropes laced around Shane's calves, marveling at the way the man's flesh curved under the pressure.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this baby. Wanna have you tied up all the time." Shane shivered at the thought, biting his lip and letting his head fall back again. Ryan smirked. "That sound good? Want me to keep you here like my personal plaything? Daddy's little fucktoy?" he slid his hands down, caressing the meat of his ass and spreading it slowly, watching as Shane's hole fluttered around the base of his toy. "Mm, we already know that your tight little ass would love to be my pocket pussy."

" _ Ryan _ .." Shane whined, toes curling. Ryan laughed and pulled his hands back, his boy already whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Sorry, am I teasing too much? I can go back to reading if you're not ready."

"Don't even think about leaving this room again." Shane tried to command, though it came out more as a plea. The shorter man bit back a smirk and settled his hands on the outside of his lover's thighs, leaning in to nuzzle along the inside of his leg teasingly.

"You've been so good for me so far, baby. I think you've earned a little reward, hm?" Shane nodded with a quiet exhale, making Ryan tsk. "C'mon, kitten, use your pretty words. I won't ask as nicely next time."

"Y-yes, please, daddy.." the taller man whined.

"That's my good boy." Ryan smiled and kissed over his leg, up from his calf to his inner thigh. He paused there, sucking deep hickeys into his lover's skin. Once he had a nice row of them, Shane mewling with the stimulation, he continued kissing up further to his destination.

Ryan stroked the thin base of the prostate vibrator before pressing on it gently, enjoying the way the pressure made Shane arch.

"O-oh  _ fuck _ !" he cried, a near copy of the moan that had attracted Ryan's interest in the first place.

"Yeah? That feel good, baby?" he prodded at the toy a couple more times, leaving Shane panting hard and whimpering. He looked down at Ryan, eyes watery with the build-up of stimulation.

"Pl.. please, Ry, oh my god, it's too much.." Ryan smiled and gently kissed the crease of his thigh, next to his tortured cock.

"Let me help you out, then." he slid the toy out of Shane, who whined out loudly at the loss. Ryan then took his thumbs and teased the rim of his partner's hole open before leaning in and slowly licking a hot stripe over the skin.

Shane arched again, toes curling, as he moaned out yet another  _ oh fuck! _ Ryan smiled, but kept up his actions, letting himself make obscene and filthy noises as he licked and sucked at Shane's hole. He pressed his ass open more, groaning as he slipped his tongue inside. Shane gasped and began rocking his hips as much as he could, trying to fuck himself on Ryan's tongue. The shorter man moaned and wrapped his hands around the other's thighs, fiercely gripping them as he pressed himself as far forward as he could, nearly suffocating himself in his lover.

Ryan pulled back and took a deep breath, panting as he went back to kissing and nibbling along Shane's thigh.

"Fuck, I love your pussy. Could eat it all fucking day and night," Shane whimpered out a low string of pleas, desperate to have that sinful mouth back where he so desperately craved it. Ryan simply laughed, pressing a soothing kiss to his leg. "But I've got some better ideas for you, kitten." he pulled the bullet off of Shane's cock and slowly removed the cock ring, keeping a steady grip around the base. "I'm gonna jerk you off, nice and slow. You're only going to be able to come when I say so. Sound good?" Shane whined, but nodded in response. Ryan smacked the inside of his thigh, making him gasp and arch. "What'd I say about using your words?" Shane nodded desperately.

"Y-yes, daddy, yes, I wanna be good for you!" 

"Good little kitten. Here we go-" true to his word, Ryan kept the pace agonizingly slow. Still, with the previous stimulation, Shane found himself so close to the edge so quickly. Each time, he was careful to warn Ryan early enough so the man could remove his hands, leaving Shane at the edge of the cliff he was so ready to plunge off of.

"Close, close, please..!" For the third time, Ryan totally released his boyfriend, taking his hands completely away. Shane was to the point of tears. "P-please, Ry, daddy, I need to come so badly, please.." the shorter man smiled and leaned over, giving his tense stomach a gentle peck.

"That's it, baby girl, I love it when you say such pretty things to me. You can come." he said, just before starting a brutal pace with his hand. Shane arched back and nearly screamed, the pleasure hitting him hard. His vision whited-out as he felt his release finally engulf him.

When he returned to his body, Ryan had untied his legs, whispering soothing words into his neck as he kissed along it gently, hand still milking his cock for all it was worth.

"F-fuck, Ryan, it's s.. sensitive.." Shane complained half-heartedly. He felt the teeth of a grin he was so familiar with press into the junction of his shoulder.

"That's the point, baby. Love getting you all overstimulated." Ryan kissed up to his lips before the two joined in a searing kiss. Shane's hands twitched, eager to reach out and thread through Ryan's hair, but remaining trapped by the ropes.

"God, Ryan, wanna touch you so fucking bad.." Shane breathed when their lips finally parted. Ryan smiled and leaned back, quickly removing his shirt and slipping his weekend sweats off. His neglected cock sprung out insistently, making Shane's mouth water.

"We're almost done, baby. Then you can touch me all you want."

Despite the preparation Shane had already had, Ryan slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube. He leaned over Shane, the taller man's knees hooked over his shoulders as he pressed into him slowly. Shane immediately started arching off the bed, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Ryan slid in to the hilt, pausing once fully seated. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back.

"Jesus, you are always  _ so fucking tight _ ." Ryan hissed, pressing little worshipping kisses to his love's calf. "So in love with it, with  _ you _ ." he continued babbling as he pulled out and thrust back in hard, setting up a bruising pace for them. He let Shane's legs fall around his waist as he fell over the top of him. Ryan kissed him deeply, eagerly swallowing every little punched-out groan and whimper that Shane hadn't even realized he was producing anymore. The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin, of their labored breathing and of the beautiful noises that Ryan could never get enough of.

When they parted, Ryan leaned back and angled himself just right, ensuring he would pound into Shane's prostate.

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ " Shane shouted, arching off the bed, hands clawing the air. "God, right there, right there!" Ryan growled and dug his fingertips firmly into the meat of Shane's thighs, certain he would leave bruises.

"Fuck yeah, like that baby? Gonna come again?" Shane let out a high-pitched keening sound as he nodded, unable to form more words. Ryan wrapped his hand around his lover's cock once more, only managing to pump it a couple more times before Shane was coming again, whining Ryan's name.

"Ry- Ry, daddy, wait-" Shane stuttered out as Ryan continued to fuck into him. The shorter man paused, squeezing his boy both as a way to keep himself from moving and as a sign he was listening. "Want you to come on my face. Please, daddy, please- wanna taste you-" Ryan let out a sharp breath, immediately pulling out of Shane and pulling himself up to his partner's face.

"God, fucking love when you ask me shit like that, gets me so fucking hot-" Ryan rambled, jerking himself off with his hand that still had Shane's come on it. He used his other hand to grab a fistful of Shane's hair, holding him still while the taller man opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, locking eyes with Ryan.

That did the trick; Ryan instantly started coming, sending a few strokes over Shane's face and landing the last bit on his tongue. He pressed the head of his cock into his mouth gently, allowing his boy to ensure he didn't waste a single drop.

Slowly, Ryan withdrew and untied Shane's wrists. The taller man let them fall limply next to his head, wincing slightly at the soreness from them being in the same position for so long. Ryan groaned as he crawled off the bed, leaving and coming back with a washcloth to clean the both of them up.

These were peaceful, the moments after a scene like this. They were times both the boys looked forward to. With both being relatively clean, they cuddled up together on their bed. Shane tucked himself into Ryan's chest while Ryan kissed his head and rubbed his back slowly.

"You did so well for me, baby. So proud of you." the taller man smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan's collarbone.

"Mm.. Thanks. Felt really good." Ryan ran a hand through his hair, both of their breathing starting to slow and even out.

"Yeah? Glad to hear it," Shane yawned, causing Ryan to chuckle. "Take a nap, baby boy. Love you."

"Love you too.."


End file.
